


Fuck ups and Friendships

by 5unfl0w3r (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Matthew is mentioned but thats it, One Shot, alfred sorta almost dies just a bit but not really, giant!ivan, giant!russia, human!Alfred, human!America, i don't know how to write being scared without anxiety aha, i ship them but this isn't a ship fic so imagine how u want i guess, idk how to tag so, idk what else to call it if anyone has a better name ill prob change it, maybe someone else wants it too, might write more might not, mom friend override with anxiety lmao, not kinky tho, oh there are panic/anxiety attacks btw, there wasn't content i wanted so i made it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/5unfl0w3r
Summary: Alfred gets ditched by his 'friends' in the deep end of the forest, where everyone is forbidden to go. Guess who gets to find out why.
Relationships: America & Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 32





	Fuck ups and Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Possible trigger warnings:  
> Abandonment?? but only mentioned at the beginning  
> Mention of uncaring family ('cept Matthew i will not drag him down he's good)  
> Anxiety/Panic attacks (bro i had anxiety writing them ahjksfksfk)  
> Alfred almost dies just a bit but not really  
> Ivan's emotions are all over the place so  
> Ivan sort of threatens to kill Alfred but not really

Alfred was lost. Completely and utterly lost. His “friends” (or at least he thought they were his friends) had the brilliant idea to go to the forbidden part of the forest. Why it was forbidden, nobody really knew, but this rule had been enforced longer than any of them had been around. Alfred, of course, not wanting to seem like some scared loser, went along with them as they walked deeper and deeper, paths winding around trees and rocks, making him unable to remember the way back. At one point they convinced him to walk in the front, and as he led them god knows where, they snuck off, leaving him lost and alone.

“...This isn’t funny anymore…” He mumbled, having given up yelling for someone, anyone, a while ago. He glanced at his phone, checking to see if he had any service, but alas, fate wasn’t on his side today. He sighed shakily, fear starting to seep into his thoughts. ‘What I can’t get back and I’m lost forever? I’ll never see my family again… Actually that’s not that bad, it’s not like they’ll care... But Mattie does! I can’t just leave him alone, he doesn’t know how to stick up for himself!’

“Okay, that’s it! No more feeling bad about myself, it’s time to be the hero!” Alfred smiled, forcing himself to be more confident. He was the hero, and he didn’t need anyone to rescue him! He could find his way back and-- A loud snap echoed in the distance, breaking Alfred out of his thoughts and the false sense of security he lulled himself into.  
“AAH!!” He shouted, adrenaline beginning to course through him.  
“Shit… No, it’s okay, I’m okay, there’s nothing to be scared of… I-I’m the hero, I can’t be scared!” He laughed nervously to himself, trying to breathe steadily, even though he felt like his heart would explode at any second, “It’s okay… Nothing bad is going to happen.” He whispered to himself, heart slowing to a more steady pace, “There. Everything is--” A loud, forceful tremor shook the ground, rattling everything Alfred could see, including himself.  
“A-a-an earthquake?!” He asked himself, trying to keep himself from falling as more tremors shook the ground, getting louder and louder. As much as he tried, he couldn’t keep himself from losing balance, dropping to the ground. His world spun as he tried to collect himself, trying to breathe through on-coming panic that once again wanted to take over his thoughts. He was so concentrated that he didn’t hear another loud crackling resonating behind him until he glanced upwards.  
A tree. A tall ass tree that was unstable enough to break from the earthquake’s vibrations, and it was falling right towards him. His mind screamed at him; ‘Run, do anything but sit and let yourself die,’ but he was frozen in place. His arms went up, bracing for impact as his eyes clenched shut, but it never came. The shaking stopped, and everything was quiet, except for the sound of breathing above him. He looked up to find the source of the breathing, only to lock eyes with a giant, towering above him, and holding up the tree that was about to fall on him.

“Careful human! You could have gotten crushed like a little bug!” The giant giggled, smiling down at Alfred, not noticing how he was only scaring him more. “Good thing I was here to save you!” The giant looked at the tree he was holding up, gently shoving it in the opposite direction of them both and watching as it hit the ground with a loud thump, causing the earth, and Alfred, to shudder. “There! Now,” He looked back at Alfred, purple eyes piercing into his soul, “What are you doing in my woods?”  
He couldn’t breathe. He could have died if it weren’t for this giant saving him, but he could also die as easily from him. Some hero he was, talking big about how he could save himself but in the moments he needs to act the most, he doesn’t do anything but freeze. ‘You’re so pathetic.’ His chest was constricting in on itself, or at least it felt like it. He tried to breathe, but all that came out were short but rapid breaths.  
“Hello? Little human?” And suddenly he remembered the giant figure looming over him, violet eyes still staring, though now he looked concerned. Alfred opened his mouth, trying to make proper words form, but all that came out was a soft “Uh, I-I uhm…”  
“...Are you alright?” The giant quietly questioned, moving to sit down on the ground instead of standing. “Did… Did I scare you?” His head tilted slightly as he asked, a more somber expression on his face as he stared at the panicking boy.  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I just heard you screaming earlier and got curious because almost nothing comes back here, but then you stopped, and I got worried that you were hurt so I tried to find you, and you screamed again and I knew what way you were but when I saw you, you were on the ground and a tree was about to fall on you…” He looked away, eyes widening slightly,  
“It… It was my fault that happened, wasn’t it? If I didn’t come looking for you, you wouldn’t have almost died…” Tears started to form as he mumbled apologies, still not looking at Alfred.

“H-Hey, big guy, i-it’s okay!” It really wasn’t. Alfred was still panicking greatly, his breathing was still shallow and his thoughts were all over the place, but something in him couldn’t just sit here and let someone else be sad when he could help. Maybe he could be someone else’s hero.  
“I-I mean yeah maybe it could be your fault, but I would have actually died if you weren’t there!” He stepped closer, his own anxiety wearing off the more he focused on talking, “And dude, I was like hella lost. Sorta still am, but like, I’m not lost alone anymore! I seriously thought I was gonna go crazy or something out here!” He rambled on, walking forward, not realising how close he was getting to the giant until he was practically under him.

“But the point is, it’s okay! I’m okay, so no harm done dude.” He patted the giant’s leg, looking up at his face expectantly. The giant froze, glancing down at the human below him.

“Why…” He sucked in a breath, looking away once again, “Why haven’t you left yet?” Alfred’s eyes squinted as he processed the question, uttering a quiet “Huh?” under his breath.

“Why would I leave?”

The giant snickered, cold eyes scanning over Alfred once again.  
“I almost killed you. If I wanted, I could break all your bones and watch your tiny body bleed out. So, why haven’t you left?”  
Alfred felt his airway start to close up. Though he knew what could happen, he hadn’t really been focusing on the thought while calming the giant, and inadvertently, himself. But, something in him didn’t want to be afraid.

“Because you won’t.” He said, voice full of confidence as he refused to look away. “You totally could, but you don’t want to. So, you won’t.” He smirked, almost as if he was challenging the giant to say something different. The giant chuckled, before breaking into a full blown laugh. “H-Hey! It’s true, and you know it!” Alfred huffed, watching the giant laugh at his statement.

“N-No, it’s not that,” He slowly stopped laughing, trying to compose himself, “It-it’s not that you’re wrong, it’s just, normally people are scared of me because I’m so big, but here you are, confident that I won’t.”

“Well, I’m not scared, and I know you won’t. You said it yourself dude.”

“I guess I did. And it’s not ‘dude’, it’s Ivan.” The giant-- Ivan giggled, a soft smile spreading across his face.

“Then Ivan, my name isn’t ‘human’, it’s Alfred.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if anyone is reading this but hope ya enjoyed my fic, i sure enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
